Sweet
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin decides to give Belle another food from our world to try. Shameless Rumbelle fluff.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Open those, and I will end you, Rumpelstiltskin."

Mr. Gold could help but smile at the threat. He couldn't remember the last time someone had dared threaten him especially since magic had returned to Storybrooke. His grin grew wider when he looked back at the woman who had uttered the threat. His darling Belle was experiencing the monthly joy that came with being a woman in their world for the first time. She had not been enjoying it so far, so he made it his personal mission to…_brighten _her day.

"Come on, dearie. You should really let some light in."

Of all the times to go back to his annoying impish ways, he chose now? On her bed, Belle groaned and rolled away from her boyfriend. Ruby had told her on afternoon what she and Gold were called in this world, but Belle rarely used the term. Boy was the last word she'd use to describe Rumpelstiltskin despite the fact that sometimes acted like a 12 year old.

"Go away. Aren't you supposed to be at your shop?"

She heard him chuckled followed by the tapping of his cane on the floor. "I decided to take a day off. Most people have already claimed their things, so business has been slow lately. That gives me more time to spend with you, sweetheart."

Belle wasn't sure if she was happy or nervous after that statement. She also wasn't sure why she put up with him sometimes. She then felt the bed dip and opened her eyes. She came face to face with Rumpelstiltskin who was squatting beside the bed. It was then that she remembered why she dealt with him; when he wanted to be, he could be too cute to ignore. His brown eyes reminded her of a harmless puppy's, and she quickly forgot to be annoyed with him.

"I was going to wait to give you this, but I think now is a good time."

She watched him reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a small box. He turned it sideways and out slipped a brown bar that smelled delicious.

"What is that?"

"This, my dear, is chocolate. It's made from the seeds of a tree that grows in this world," he explained, moving to sit on the bed. "Dozens of companies all over this world take it and make chocolate out of it to sell. Women usually like to eat it to make them feel better when it's their time of the month."

Belle smiled at his thoughtfulness and broke off a square of chocolate. A smiled appeared on her face at the taste of it. It was smooth like milk but sweeter than any cream she'd ever tasted. It was as if she'd eaten a little piece of Heaven itself.

"It's…better than anything I've had so far."

Rumpel smiled at her and stretched out next to her. Belle broke off another piece of chocolate before moving to rest her head on his shoulder. His arm immediately curled around her, pulling her to him.

"That's only the beginning, Belle. What you have is milk chocolate, but there are other kinds."

She looked up at her, her eyes shining at the idea of more chocolate. "Really?"

"Yes. There's dark chocolate which s a bit bitter, but I like it. Then there's white chocolate which is exactly as its name suggests and even sweeter then milk chocolate."

"It sounds delicious," she mused lazily, enjoying her chocolate.

"It is. Then you have all the other forms chocolate has besides bars."

"Do continue."

An evil smile formed on his face. "And just what will you give me in exchange for this information? You can't get something for nothing, dearie."

Belle smiled up at him and for a second she could easily see his old glittering self. "How about a deal?"

"Oh? Please go on."

"In exchange for your knowledge on chocolate, I'll give you a kiss."

His smiled widened. "One kiss in exchange for all this information hardly sounds fair. If you want me to talk, you have to kiss me _and _give me a piece of chocolate."

Belle pretended to contemplate the idea for moment before pulling out her last piece of chocolate. Rumpel obediently opened his mouth and let her place the square on his tongue. It was indeed very sweet but nowhere near as sweet as the kiss that immediately followed. He clutched her tightly as her tried to differentiate between the chocolate's sweetness and Belle's. He soon found that it was a lost cause and began to savor both.

When they separated, both had chocolate smeared on their lips. They laughed at their messiness before taking turns licking the chocolate off their partner's lips. When they were clean again, Belle settled back against Rumpel and listened as his described the various uses of chocolate. Every now and then she asked him to describe something further which he did as the soft rumble of his voice slowly lulled her to sleep.

Afraid to move and wake his Belle, Rumpelstiltskin simply snagged the blanket folded at the foot of her bed with his cane and wrapped it around them both before closing his own eyes. Storybrooke could burn for all he cared. Right now, nothing mattered except the beauty in his arms, and the sweet taste of her and chocolate on his tongue.

_I wonder how she'll like ice cream _was the last thought he had before he drifted off as well.

_**FIN**_


End file.
